Les chausses d'Arthur
by bagin31
Summary: Merlin regrette le peu de considération d'Arthur à son égard. Pourtant, son ingéniosité lui permettra d'être toujours là pour lui


Ce texte à été écrit pour un jeu du forum francophone, il consiste à écrit en moins d'une heure une petite histoire pour un thème donné, en l'occurrence ici « chaussettes». Pour plus de renseignements, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

C'est ma première tentative sur ce fandom, je n'ai dû voir que la première saison et quelques épisodes de la seconde, donc ne soyez pas surpris par l'absence de spoiler:)

**Disclaimer** : La série Merlin est la propriété des créateurs J. Jones, J. Michie, J. Capps et J.Murphy

* * *

**Les chausses d'Arthur**

— Gaius, je suis las d'être toujours à faire les corvées d'Arthur, d'être toujours là pour lui sans que je ne ressente le moindre sentiment de reconnaissance. J'use de ma magie, je lui sauve la vie et il m'ignore

— Arthur, crois-tu vraiment ce que tu dis ? Ne comprends-tu pas qu'en te prenant comme valet, Arthur a placé en toi la plus grande confiance. Les personnes de sa qualité sont toujours entourés par des courtisans, des gens avides de privilèges mais les amis sont si rares et aussi durement que te traites Arthur, il te considère comme son ami, son meilleur même.

— Je ne m'étais point rendu compte de cette grande distinction, peut-être parce que mes mains sont rougies et cornées par l'astiquage de son armure ou parce que je me suis levé à trois heures du matin pour cueillir la première rose du printemps pour l'offrir anonymement à Guenièvre. !

— Merlin, je sens une pointe d'ironie dans tes propos, prononça calmement Gaius

— Non, c'est juste que j'aimerais une fois qu'Arthur me considère et me traite comme son égal.

— Merlin, tu ne seras jamais son égal, Arthur est le prochaine roi de Camelot, tu n'es que son humble servant. Mais, laisse-moi finir avant de verser ta verbe ! Tu n'es pas son égal mais tu es la pierre sur laquelle il fondera son royaume, ton amitié fera de lui un roi juste et bon. Tu es là pour empêcher le mal de gagner notre royaume, de pervertir son âme et ton rôle est juste inestimable. Ne mésestime jamais l'importance que tu peux avoir pour Camelot.

— Merci Gaius d'écouter mes Jéré-, enfin mes doléances. Tu ne te sentirais pas l'âme d'une personne désireuse de reluire l'armure en cette belle matinée

— Jérémiades est le terme qui convient parfaitement , mais tu as l'excuse de l'impétuosité de la jeunesse, et comme tu me le fais si bien remarquer c'est une belle journée qui ne demande qu'à dérouiller mes vieilles jambes pour une longue promenade !

Gaius sortit de l'atelier, se retourna avant de franchir le seuil et recommanda à Merlin de ne pas utiliser la magie : un inquisiteur était dans cette partie du royaume, avide de trouver une proie innocente ou pas, pour alimenter un bûcher. Evite de te retrouver dans ce genre de situation, Merlin

« Comme si j'avais l'habitude de me mettre dans des situations impossibles, c'est toujours Arthur et sa nonchalance qui nous emmènent des ennuis, je passe mon temps à le servir et réparer ses erreurs marmonna Merlin »

Pourtant, Merlin reprit de nouveau son activité, sans enthousiasme mais avec minutie, comme si l'éclat brillant de l'armure était une distinction de son travail. Ô bien sûr, il savait que moins d'un quart d'heure après le début du tournoi, l'armure étincelante serait recouvert d'herbes et de boue. Il savait qu'Arthur était un redoutable épéiste, n'hésitant pas à mettre sa vie en danger pour l'honneur ou pour protéger les siens, c'est à dire toutes les habitants sous la protection de Uther, son père.

D'un mouvement circulaire, il commença par le heaume, nettoyant l'intérieur avec délicatesse, enlevant la tâche de sang de son dernier combat. Il mit un mélange crée par ses soins avec l'aide de Gaius pour limiter la rouille sur toutes les parties de l'armure. Il laissa sécher une bonne demi-heure, tandis qu'il préparait une potion de lustrage pour la faire étinceler. Après ces différents étapes de nettoyage grossier, de pose de ce qu'on appellerait plus tard un antirouille, de nettoyage minutieux et de lustrage, l'armure était enfin prête.

En scrutant attentivement les chausses de son maître, il constata un simple accroc, juste en dessus de sa cheville, trop petit pour une lance mais assez grand pour le dard d'une aiguille. Par le grand des hasards, il coïncidait avec une maille défaillante du soleret.

Etait-il devenu si préoccupé de la sauvegarde de son ami, pour qu'il puisse imaginer dans ce simple défaut de cuirasse, un moyen pour occire son roi ? Il jeta un œil autour de lui et entama une série d'incantation pour réparer la chausse, tout en donnant l'illusion qu'elle était intacte mais il ajouta aussi un sort pour que l'arme utilisé et si elle l'était se retournerait contre son propriétaire.

En ce début d'après-midi, Arthur s'avança fièrement pour entamer son premier combat avec un illustre inconnu, mais dont la réputation de terrible adversaire avait traversé les frontières. Mais Arthur avait l'arrogance de ceux qui croient en leur bonne étoile. Il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où il avait su se tirer des situation les plus extrêmes.

Le combat commença, les deux combattants se saluèrent d'un bref mouvement de tête et les chevaux menés à grand galop s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre, sans aucune hésitation, tant la confiance envers leur maître respectif était inébranlable. Mais le chevalier noir, ainsi se nommait cet adversaire, ne se préoccupait guère des convenances et de l'art du tournoi. Ce qui lui importait était la victoire et avec sa lance, il ne chercha pas à déstabiliser son adversaire pour le faire tomber mais avec adresse, il planta son arme dans le flanc du cheval d'Arthur. Sans sa rapidité de réaction, Arthur aurait été privé de sa plus fidèle monture, il fait faire un écart qui empêcha la lame de sectionner une partie du grasset du cheval, une éraflure certes douloureuse mais pas assez profonde pour l'obliger à trépasser son destrier. Mais il tomba, entraîné par la chute de son animal.

Le chevalier noir fondit sur lui tel un rapace et entama avec le futur roi une série d'escarmouches à l'épée. Les deux combattants étaient d'égale valeur et la foule retenait son souffle, obnubilé par le spectacle.

La patience du chevalier noir n'était pas sa qualité, d'un mouvement sec de sa jambe il fit un croche pied, plongeant Arthur dans la boue et tandis qu'il pointait la lame de son épée dans le cou d'Arthur, il sortir subrepticement un poinçon si fin et si petit qu'il tenait dans le creux de sa main et l'enfonça dans le trou de la chausse d'Arthur.

La foule ne comprit jamais comment un si vénérable adversaire avait pu faire une crise cardiaque en un tel moment.

Merlin, lui souriait. Arthur aurait encore besoin de lui pour de nombreuses années.

* * *

Les chausses désignent au moyen-âge les bas portés par les hommes pour couvrir leurs jambes. J'ai pris beaucoup de liberté en prenant comme thèmes le sous vêtement sous l'armure. Merci de votre lecture et de votre indulgence:)


End file.
